


One Jump Ahead

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Court of Miracles isn't the best place to set up a market stall... Or the best place to get caught stealing.</p><p>Insp. <em>One Jump Ahead</em> from <em>Aladdin</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Jump Ahead

There was a commotion on the outskirts of the court. Porthos had forced his way through the group of people, peering out. There was a young blonde girl; he could have sworn he had seen her before; struggling under the hold of two Red Guards. An apple lay not too far from her as a stall owner yelled at her. She had tried to steal the apple when she thought he wasn’t look. Porthos looked up at the people surrounding him. No one seemed to be doing anything. If anyone’s fault, this was the stall owner’s. Who set up shop so close to the Court of Miracles? It took Porthos mere seconds to decide what to do. He sprinted out, barrelling into the two guards holding her slim wrists. Their grip loosened enough for the girl to slip her wrists free and she sprinted. Porthos turned his back on the grabbing hands and sprinted after her. His feet pounded over the cobblestones. He eventually caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her down an alley at the sound of guards following them. They ran in silence together for a short while before Porthos tugged the girl into a hidden room, holding her mouth as he watched the Guards run by. This was a hiding place he used often when escaping from them. He stayed still for a few moments, making sure that they didn’t come back, when she bit down hard on his hand.  
  
Porthos let out a yowl, tugging his hand away from her.  
  
“Hey! I just saved your life, Missy.”  
  
“I had it all under control!”  
  
“Sure you did!”  
  
They fell silent, staring at each other intensely before laughing a little.  
  
“I’m Porthos.”  
  
He held his hand out, smiling at her.  
  
“I’m Flea.”  
  
She smiled a little shyly, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
“You want something to eat?”  
  
“I’d love something.”  
  
“Then follow me!”  
  
//  
  
Flea and Porthos sat laughing as they feasted on the meagre meal Porthos had stolen them. Bread and fruit wasn’t a meal fit for a King, but it definitely seemed it as the two children wolfed it down. They smiled at each other before Porthos hopped up from where he was sat, beckoning her to follow him up some stairs. Flea hesitated before running slightly to follow him. Porthos lead her to the top flight of the building they were in, shifting to climb onto the roof.  
  
“Porthos! What are you doing? You shall fall and break your neck!”  
  
Porthos laughed a little and reached a hand down to help her up.   
  
“I will not fall, and I would never let you fall either. Come on up, Flea.”  
  
She hesitated before her hand reached up to grasp his, using the wood to help her climb. She crawled across the roof, not caring about the splinters in her hands, caring more for making sure she didn’t fall off. Porthos’ hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped, being turned around... Only to lose her breath.  
  
The sun was setting over Paris, turning the sky a mix of purple and pink. It was breathtaking. Porthos wrapped an arm around her, securing her to where she sat and Flea happily leaned on him, using him as a support. Silently, the two children stared at the end of the day, and at the beginning of a new friendship.


End file.
